Fustration
by cold.december.night
Summary: Jess is frustrated and a certain Captain is to blame.


Disclaimer: I own nothing although I wish I did. A special thanks to Dr. Giggles for taking the time to Beta my story!

Frustrated

Jess loved Becker more than any man she had ever known. Right now though, she wanted to box his bloody ears. She had thought that after the beetles and the whole end of the world fiasco, they were getting somewhere. Only Becker seemed more distant than ever.

"Someone looks angry!" Abby's sing song voice broke through Jess' unhappy thoughts. The younger woman turned to Abby.

"Not really angry, more frustrated." Jess slammed the pen she had been twirling in her fingers, down on the hub.

"I know what you mean. Since Connor has been gone, I've been pretty frustrated too." Jess looked at Abby with a bright red face.

"Not that kind of frustrated!" Jess gasped causing Abby to laugh.

"I love how embarrassed you get."

"What's got Jess embarrassed now?" Matt asked as he walked toward the two women. Jess glared at Abby to warn her not to say anything but Abby, being Abby, ignored her.

"Jess is sexually frustrated." Matt stopped mid-stride and the ops got so quiet that everyone in the ARC could probably hear Abby's lovely comment. Jess wanted to crawl through an anomaly and die.

"Who is sexually frustrated?" Emily showed up out of nowhere and Matt grinned wickedly.

"Jess is." Jess glared at her three so called _friends _before getting out of her chair.

"Abigail Temple, look what you have started!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I just call it like I see it; you need to have a good shag." Jess felt her cheeks heat up and she shook her head.

"I don't want to just have a shag. I am waiting until I am married!" Jess hadn't meant to say the last part out loud but she did and now she couldn't take it back. Jess looked at her friends and saw they were looking over her shoulders, trying not to laugh. Jess closed her eyes and groaned.

"You are a virgin?" That was the last question she would have expected Becker to ask her, especially in the work environment. Jess sent another cold glare at the group before turning around with her hands on her hips. She looked up at the one man that made her heart race.

"So what if I am? Do you have a problem with that?" She snapped, this was not how she had imagined her day going. Becker raised his eyebrows at her and a slow smile spread across his face. He walked over to her and leaned in so only she could hear what he said.

"No, I find it quite refreshing." He was so close she could feel his breath on her ear, the sensation made her shiver. This man was going to be the death of her. He patted her on the shoulder and walked off without another word in the direction of the armory. Jess stared at him with her mouth gaping open and her cheeks flushed.

"What's the matter with Jess?" Lester's voice broke through her thoughts and she heard Emily answer before Jess could do anything about stopping her.

"Jess is sexually frustrated and I think Becker just made it worse." Jess growled in response before storming off in the direction that Becker went. Her departure was followed by the boisterous laughter of her friends.

"Who wants to bet that she is going to snog Becker senseless?" Abby asked before sitting down in Jess' chair.

Jess was fed up and very angry. How could they humiliate her like that? She stormed down the corridor, her breath coming out in short spurts. How dare Becker make her feel the way she did and then just walk off? Jess slammed the door to the armory open.

Becker was surprised by the sudden appearance of Jess. He stood up and looked at her questioningly; her face was flush and at some time during the day, she had kicked off her shoes. She must have been in quite a temper if she didn't bother putting on her precious shoes. Becker's eyes met hers as she stomped over to him. He opened his mouth to ask her why she was there but the look she gave him made it snap shut.

"Shut up soldier boy!" She snapped before grabbing the front of his uniform and bringing his face down to meet hers. "Just shut up."

Becker was completely surprised when Jess pressed her lips against his. The moment the surprise wore off, Becker closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her tightly to him. He backed her up until she was flat against the wall, his hand buried in her silky hair.

Jess felt amazing as she let Becker take control. His strong lips moved against hers with expertise and thinly held passion. For the first time in her life, she began to doubt her decision to wait. As if he heard her thoughts, Becker pulled away and pressed his head against her neck with a groan.

"We need to stop." His breathing was heavy and voice gruff with emotion. Jess didn't trust herself to speak instead she just nodded and leaned her head back against the wall. Becker braced his hand next her head while he tried to reign in his emotions. Jess looked up at him, something in the way she did it tugged at his heart. She looked scared, he could only imagine that she thought he would bolt. Not that he blamed her, he had been a jerk in the past.

Becker leaned down and kissed her again, gently this time. He felt her smile against his mouth and couldn't help but deepen the kiss a little more. The situation was getting a little out of hand when the anomaly alarms sounded, making the two of them jump apart. Jess shook her head and began to laugh.

"I better get back to the hub." Jess said shyly, now that the anger and frustration was gone she wasn't quite sure what to do. Becker grabbed a couple EMDs before walking with her back to the hub. None of the team was there so Becker grabbed a black box and turned to Jess, she was chewing her bottom lip nervously as she sat down.

"Please be careful." She said as she looked up at him, Becker leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"I will try." Becker winked at her before turning and jogging down the corridor that led to the car park. Jess watched him go and then turned to her computer. What she saw made her cheeks burn and she knew she was bright red. The security feed for the armory was up and trained in to where they had been kissing. The team had been watching them. Jess blew out a long breath, closed the feed and got to work.

"Alright you bunch of perverts; the anomaly is in the Tower of London. I'm evacuating now but it might take me a while to hack into the CCTV feeds." She was rewarded by a bunch of snickers followed by a shout of pain.

"Why did you hit me?" Matt's voice filled her ear and she smiled.

"I had to hit someone and seeing as you're the only man here, responsibility fell to you." Was all Becker said before the team got to business. A small smile crossed Jess' face; she loved her job and now that she was _finally _getting somewhere with Becker, her life was perfect. At least for the moment.


End file.
